


High

by AMidnightDreary



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Boys Kissing, M/M, Possessiveness, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary
Summary: They're newlyweds, so it's their duty to sneak away into a corner to be ridiculously in love.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 174





	High

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write the wedding itself, but this happened instead. Enjoy, I guess. xD

They find a quiet corner, somehow, a spot where nobody can talk to or even look at them, and at once Tony finds himself being pushed against the wall and kissed. It's gentle, though, and maybe it doesn't even count as a real kiss at all, because all they are doing now is laugh while pressing their lips on each other.

"I should simply whisk you away," Loki says then, his eyes bright. "I am tired of all these people looking at you."

"I know, right?" Tony runs his hands up Loki's chest, over the damned suit that he will be thinking about for  _ decades,  _ until he finally puts a hand on the back of Loki's neck. "How dare they."

"Yes," Loki agrees. "It's terribly rude of them." 

He says it so seriously that Tony has to giggle, and after a moment Loki joins in, his hands squeezing Tony's sides. He presses his lips to Tony's cheek and Tony turns his head so they can kiss properly.

"I know what you mean, though," he says when they pull apart again. "We barely had a minute to ourselves today." He aims a half-hearted punch at Loki's chest. "Also I didn't miss that you said  _ my husband _ at every chance you got."

Loki's eyes widen. "Calling you my husband is hardly a crime, is it? It's not even a lie."

"Oh, don't act innocent now. I know you're just doing it to drive me insane."

Loki drops the act and grins. "Did I manage?"

"I  _ did  _ pull you into a hidden corner where nobody can see us," Tony says, pulling Loki closer. 

Chuckling, Loki touched his forehead against Tony's. His hands gently stroke up Tony's sides, and his voice is a little quieter when he says, "You like it when I call you mine."

It's not a question, but there's still wonder in the way Loki says the words. As if he can't really believe it, even after the years they have been together now. Tony is overcome by a very familiar and not at all surprising, but still overwhelming fondness for his (!) husband (!!!) and lifts his chin so that he can kiss Loki, a firm reminder that he really doesn't need to sound as surprised as he does.

"Yes," he murmurs then, keeping Loki close. "I do. And, you know. By calling me yours you're also calling yourself  _ mine,  _ aren't you?"

"Yes," Loki says at once, smiling. "I am."

"See? It's really no surprise that it's the best damned thing I've ever heard."

Loki's eyes are all soft and bright and god, there's just nothing better than that. Seeing Loki happy is a whole different sort of high than all the others Tony knows. Flying in the suit fills him with so much adrenaline that he thinks he's going to burst and inventing makes everything just disappear, but this? This makes Tony feel so  _ warm _ , so relieved almost, because Loki deserves to be happy, deserves it so much, and if Tony's the one who can  _ make _ him happy? Who can make him look like this, all flushed and unbelieving and overjoyed? Yeah.

Tony would do  _ everything _ for that.

"Hey," he says. "Hey, husband mine."

Loki's all but purring. "Yes, husband mine?"

They are so ridiculous that Tony has to giggle, again, and again it sets Loki off, too. But well, who cares? They're newlyweds, so as far as Tony is concerned, it's their goddamn duty to be ridiculous.

They only stop kissing when someone calls for them, and Loki looks like he is ready to scowl at them, even though his smile doesn't waver. He turns his head into the direction where the party is still going on, but Tony grabs his lapels and makes Loki look back at him.

"All the wedding stuff has been done and taken care of," he says. "They're all just dancing and getting drunk now. What do they need us for?"

Loki blinks at him slowly, and it doesn't take long until he understands. "Hm. Yes, I think they would get by on their own." He pauses, then adds, "Thor will be quite put out, though. He still has a gift for us."

"Let me guess, it's a kitten."

"I will be insulted if it isn't."

"Same. We should name it Pointbreak, maybe then Thor won't be mad if we run off now."

"Anthony, we will  _ not _ name our kitten Pointbreak."

"But it's a -"

_ "No," _ Loki tells him. Before Tony can argue any further, Loki continues, "We could simply go and see Thor after our honeymoon."

Tony, who is still thinking about possible names for hopefully existing kittens, needs a moment to understand what Loki said. "Wait, what? Our what? We're going on honeymoon?"

Loki seems a little offended. "Of course. I did look up Midgardian traditions, do you really think I -"

"But you never said anything -"

"I meant to surprise you -"

"I thought we were just going to -"

"Do you not  _ want _ to?" Loki interrupts, raising a brow.

"Of course I want to," Tony says at once, already grinning. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Is there a bed? Because we really need a bed. I hope there's a bed."

"I'm not an amateur, Anthony. Of course there is a bed."

"Thank god," Tony says, and then he laughs again. He has to kiss Loki again, too, just because he can. Loki returns the kiss, smiling widely himself, and as soon as they stop long enough that Tony can take a proper breath, he says, "Alright, then. You said something about whisking me away?"

Loki looks just _ incredibly  _ pleased. "I did. Do you want me to?"

"I do," Tony says, pulling Loki into another brief kiss. "I  _ really  _ fucking do."

So Loki does. And if, a few minutes later, the few people who were invited today start wondering where a certain newly-wed couple has disappeared to, it's not Tony and Loki's problem, because they have much,  _ much _ more important things to do.


End file.
